


It all happened on August

by ZotheLoser



Category: World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Just a drunk Razor Ramon, Just read the damn fanfic, Molesting, Nothing graphic-graphic, THIS IS ALL SHAWN FAULT DONT BLAME VONNIE, True Love, bret is a bitch in this i love him tho, pls dont kill me i love them all ahhhh, pls dont kill me im new, reason this fanfic is mature because only a scene of molesting and lots of curse words okay okay, shawn is an ass but have a heart, sting is gr8 father i'll tell you that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZotheLoser/pseuds/ZotheLoser
Summary: Taking care of a little girl is easy, huh? Ask Shawn Michaels and his crew and you'll find out how crazy it is when the girl has powers and the government is trying to catch you with your worst enemy as his partner.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY! (Vonnie faceclaim is Dafne Keen)

Shawn came to the hotel and shut the door gently, which was unusual as he always slam the door, and put his bag on the sofa. "Sweetie? Are you here?" He asked, looking up. Nothing but silence. "Where are you? I know I didn't warn you and... I'm sorry." Shawn said. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, changing the channel to WCW- 'Monday Nitro'. WCW... WWF/E rival... A girl around 10-12, appears and sit on the sofa, next to Shawn. (Note: The girl is Vonnie, her faceclaim is Dafne Keen, the girl in the photo above.)

~~

Every Monday, there is a television-central war against WCW and WWF/E. Both wrestling programs aired on Monday and everytime it airs, it turn to Survival of the Fittest. There was a rating war and if one of the TV programs thrive the most ratings, that program wins. Shawn Michaels, the Heartbreak Kid, being the WWE/F guy, sticked with WWE/F with his partner Hunter Hearst Helmsley. The others, such as Razor Ramon and Kevin Nash, sticked with WCW and formed 'NWO Wolfpac'. 123 Kid was inbetween. When Shawn changed the channel, he felt betrayed and robbed.

The girl stood up in excitement when she heard Goldberg 's theme song and Shawn just look at her, no talking. Just pure silence. He keeps thinking that she never acts like that when his theme song pops up. He then flinched when the girl hugged him. Did she read his thoughts? The girl lets go and look at Goldberg fighting Kevin. "Oh, Wolfpac. Y'know, Kevin and I use to team up. He was my bodyguard." Shawn smiled, seeing Kevin lift the smaller man Goldberg. Of course, he failed when Goldberg got off and spear Kevin. "Whoa." The girl gasped, inaudibly. Shawn heard her, as they were the only people there. Damn right 'whoa'.

~~

Monday. Shawn was in his hometown, San Antonio, and was finally glad he can fight at his hometown. While packing his 'Sexy Boy' attire, He noticed Vonnie looking right at him. "What?" He asked, raising a brow. No answer and the impatient Shawn was really thinking the girl is slow. Mental. "There are cookies on the counters." Shawn huffed, turning to the girl. No answer, no movements, no breathing. Shawn walked to Vonnie. "What. Do. You. Want?!" Shawn asked, getting impatient. "Go with you," Vonnie answered. Shawn chuckled and wipe his forehead sweat with his bare hand. "Are you serious?" He asked. Vonnie nodded, knowing that she is serious. Shawn crouch down to Vonnie's height. "Sorry but no. If they find out about you with me, we. Will. Suffer." Shawn sternly said. Vonnie frowned and walk away.

Shawn really wishes he can let her go with him but he doesn't want to risk his life. He's risking it already but it's not risky as Vonnie's publicity. "Stupid people risk. We're not stupid." Shawn would always tell Vonnie if she misbehaves.

Stupid.

Stupid...

~~

At the stadium, Shawn went to the locker room and some wrestlers groaned. Shawn was always a douche ever since he stepped on the damn door and to some, his existence says it all. Especially, to his rival... The Hitman... Bret Hart. "Ello." Shawn smiled. "Ugh... Hi, Shawn." Bret muttered, changing to his attire. "Aww, miss me, Brettie?" Shawn asked, blinking innocently and faking a feminine voice. "Gosh, shut up. Go take care of your little Sunny, would you?" Bret growled, making the other wrestlers go 'OOOH!'. Shawn growled and want to attack Bret but in time, Hunter rushed in.

"Hey, Shawn, better get ready because we're next to Bret." Hunter said, walking out after. Shawn huffed and then felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He wishes Vonnie was watching RAW but what if she goes out? Oh no. Shawn walks out of the locker room and rushes to Hunter, who was watching Bret fighting Rocky. "Rookie." Shawn smirked, watching Rocky in Sharpshooter. He tapped out and Bret won, which made Shawn pissed because he knows he better than Bret. The duo walks to the behind of the titantron and waited for the music. Shawn's stomach was churning.

"Hey, you okay?" Hunter asked. Shawn looks start going normally as Hunter asked him about his condition. "Yeah. Just trying to be okay." Shawn nodded. Obviously, but not to Hunter, he lied. They heard footsteps and behind them was Chyna, who was holding their titles. "Are you ready?" A male, weird voice asked with arena effects.

Shawn was not ready as they enter.

~~

Vonnie was watching DX (DgenerationX) enter and into the ring. She never gets the point of the crotch sign but she doesn't get anything. Not even her own, plain existence. She heard of Hunter and Chyna, who are the people of Shawn. She was then confused... Conflicted... How come Shawn can go out, have many awards and women but Vonnie... have to stay inside because she's 'stupid' and the 'govament'.

But... "I'm not stupid," Vonnie said, closing her eyes. Nothing but black but her own mind said 'Monday Night RAW', she heard car beeps. She opened her eyes and she was by the stadium where the event was taking place. As she walks inside, Vonnie used her small height to go backstage. While walking, she could hear footsteps and she hid by using 'invisibility', but really... Illusions. She noticed two blondes walking away and grinned. She walked even further and bumped into the Hardy Boyz. "You okay?" A southern accent asked. Jeff. He held the girl's hand and stood her up. Vonnie couldn't answer. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?" Matt asked, raising a brow. Vonnie didn't answer as she brushes her outfit, shirt, and jeans because she knows for a fact. She doesn't have parents. The closest she has is Shawn but Shawn doesn't look ready. No answer but walking away, looking for a backstage TV.

Vonnie finally found one and look at DX fighting Shamrock and Slaughter. Trying to make herself secretive, she hid by the corner while watching. Vonnie noticed a hurt, tired Hunter about to be 'Belly to Belly suplex' by Ken. She knows she couldn't let that happen as Hunter looks like a friend of Shawn. Vonnie put her hand on the TV and noticed Ken unlocking Hunter's waist and then his head kicked by nothing because of Vonnie jerking her head to the right. Blood came out of Ken's nose and Vonnie's job was done. Ken fell backward and Hunter looks at Ken, before pinning him.

"...3!" The audience yelled, along with the commentators. DX music played and Shawn with Chyna entered the ring, happily as Hunter hug Shawn. Shawn was happy, too, but he was suspicious. Why would Ken unlock Hunter and by nothing, jerk his head like he was kicked in the head? How? Why? Shawn was desperate for answers. The only person that could that...

OH NO.

~~

At the locker room, Shawn was just in his own little world. He knows how Vonnie's power of remote telekinesis work. When's she not in the place, it does no harm. But, when she's close or at the place, it's deadly than a venomous snake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hunter asked. Shawn looks at Hunter and nodded. "You're sure? You had been acting weird, lately. You're acting like... someone going to kill you. Where's 'Sexy Boy' Shawn?" Hunter asked, smirking. "I'm doing fine," Shawn said, changing his behavior. "Aww, Shawnie... Sunny got up all night?" Bret asked, sarcastically. "Shut up," Shawn growled. He held Hunter's hand and both walk out of the locker room. "I lied. Let's talk." Shawn said, sternly. Hunter never saw Shawn in such a state, unless he's angry and demands Vince.

"Did you noticed anything weird about our match?" Shawn asked. "Ken's sudden nosebleed." Hunter shrugged. "Not just that. Also, him unlocking your waist. The strangest thing was that he got kicked in the head by nothing." Shawn said, pointing the strange things. "Weird but we won... I mean... If you want to fight again, fairly... Ah, what the heck." Hunter groaned, rolling his eyes. "No. No. But, I have to tell you this." Shawn advised, with pleading, teal eyes.

"I noticed this little girl, look like me a bit but hair is black and eyes are green, in my room a few months ago. I scrammed her out but she keeps coming back. She's not my lost-long daughter or anything... But, when she appeared for the final time, I accepted her. Why? Because the Government will find her and that's not good. No one took the risk but me." Shawn explained. His heart was badly pacing and Shawn couldn't believe he was telling a person... Hunter... This. "What does she have to do with the fight?" Hunter asked. Shawn has to try to make this believable. It's true... So damn wrong.

"She has powers. I don't even know but she can move things with her mind and read minds. If she's in public, do you know how much danger we would be in?" Shawn explained, trying to sound very convincing. "What's her name? Where is she?!" Hunter asked, getting excited. "Shush!" Shawn exclaimed. He's hoping no one would hear but little did they know, Bret was listening from the start to the finish.

Vonnie was watching the match of the Brood vs the Hardy Boyz. While Jeff was about to hit a Swanton Bomb, Vonnie heard footsteps and talking. "When she's here, her power go fatal. When she's not, it's no harm." A familiar voice explained. Vonnie's eyes widen and hid under a table. While hiding, she noticed familiar boots. Shawn's boots! Luckily, he passes, through but not luckily, the Brood won, causing Vonnie to win.


	2. Switcharoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY! (Dafne Keen is Vonnie's faceclaim)  
> Leave a kudos and comment, pls.

Vonnie continued hearing from wrestlers. From Sunny talking to Sable about babies, Matt talking to Jeff about Lita, and then Shawn talking to Hunter about her. Vonnie's stomach churned as he continued and stopped but it was Sunny that interrupted the duo. Vonnie looks even more and was getting jealous. Sunny was kissing Shawn all over his face and hugging him and an awkward Hunter looks on.  
Vonnie moves her head and Sunny fell down. “You’re okay, love?” Shawn asked, holding Sunny up. Sunny nodded and brush her pink dress. “Yeah. These heels must stop my balance.” Sunny chuckled, clacking her black stilettos. Vonnie was so upset. She was so caught up with her emotions that she noticed Shawn saying-  
“She’s here.” Of course, she was close as there was a force connection. Vonnie heard footsteps coming to the table and as she tried to back away, she bumps her head. “Ow!” She cringed, rubbing her head. Shawn immediately rush to the table and Vonnie quickly close her eyes, imaging WCW at Houston. She was a goner as she opens her eyes and she was at the Reliant Stadium. Again, she used her small height to go backstage, trying to find Goldberg. While walking, cautiously, she heard men talking. She peaks through and noticed Sting and Diamond Dallas Page! Talking! They were supposed to be enemies. Vonnie was confused… What’s going on?  
As the two were walking, Vonnie hid and let them walk. “Hey, chica,” A deep voice said, seductively. Vonnie turned around and noticed Razor Ramon. She got out of the way, hoping he would move but, he didn’t. “Are you lost? Scram.” Ramon hissed, pointing his toothpick at her. He also made the ‘go away’ gesture. Vonnie just looks at him, walking away and she turns to her head in her direction. Ramon noticed blood coming out his nose.  
The poor girl went to a corner and grimaced, shivering. She sat down and hunch her legs to her chest, putting her head down. She starts crying, her face reddens as she whimper echo. Of course, it wasn’t heard much because of the audience but it was heard by one person—Bill Goldberg.   
“Hey, kid.” His voice said, catching Vonnie’s attention. Vonnie look and her mouth open as she noticed the man. “Goldberg?” She asked, questioning him. The man crouched to her height. “Hey, not gonna hurt you or anything. Are you okay? Where're your parents?” He asked, curiously. “I’m fine. It’s just that,” Vonnie didn’t want to say she lives with a rival star, “I have no parents.” Goldberg was surprised. The girl trespassed backstage but have no parents.  
He might have to be the Savior for once. “Well, little girl, you can be with me for a while till we find your parents, okay?” Goldberg exclaimed. Vonnie's eyes widen a bit but deep down, she knows she’s going to bring a war—not about ratings, though. But, pain.  
At Goldberg’s house, it was nothing fancy but nothing basic. It was just right. Vonnie just stood there, waiting for Goldberg to do something. “Uh, you can just, ya know, sit down,” Goldberg said, pointing to a couch next to him. Vonnie sat down and waited for more. Goldberg put his bag down and walk away to some room that’s not far from the main room.   
“Oh my god,” He washed his face, “I’m literally taking care of a child. A child that’s not even mine.” He turned off the sink and dry his face with a towel. He got out the restroom and closed the door gently. While walking to the main room, he noticed the girl still sitting, doing nothing. “Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Hm… Want to watch Television?”   
“No.”  
The bald man sits next to her, not knowing what else to do or say. “Why… Were Sting and Page talking?” Vonnie asked. She didn’t look at Goldberg. He raised a brow, confused. “Backstage, they were talking,” Vonnie stated. “Wrestling isn’t fake… But, not real. Scripted. Backstage, we’re like a family but once we’re in that ring, we’re just raging soldiers.” Goldberg explained. Vonnie took that saying to a deeper meaning but didn’t know to verbally say it… Explain it. “Hey, what’s your name?” Goldberg asked.  
“Vonnie.”  
~~  
As Shawn returned home, he quickly put his bag away and anxiously breathe. “Vonnie!” He yelled, looking around. No response. It usually takes 10 seconds for Vonnie to respond but it was more than 10. Shawn has never been so anxious as he runs up and down stairs, seeing no sign of Vonnie. There could be … There are 2 signs: Vonnie let herself go OR she was kidnapped.  
Shawn dropped to his knees in despair. He doesn’t know if he should be disappointed or just… Blame himself. He was tired but no tired and the kid wasn’t even his but he’s all she got. “Oh my god… Oh my god…” He stammered panic mode. Shawn grabbed his phone and called Hunter. “I need your help.” He said.  
“So, she’s missing,” Hunter said, simply. “Yeah. I told her NOT to go outside and what did she do? Go outside!” Shawn groaned, annoyed. “But, what if the government take her?” Hunter suggested. “I’m also thinking that,” Shawn said. “I can help find her. You looked at her where?” Hunter asked. The two looked around the house, lazily. “Both stadium and home,” Shawn answered, looking down. “Hm. No wonder. Should you look all over San Antonio?” Hunter asked. “Vonnie isn’t interested but only interested when she’s with me, WWF, her powers, and spinach. So, she can care less…” Shawn sighed, sounding a bit despairful. “Hey, buddy, you sound so sad. She must mean a lot to you.” Hunter comforted. Shawn didn’t answer for a moment and nodded. “She’s not my daughter and I’m not her Dad but I grew a bond with her.” He sighed. “So, that’s why you act a bit calm?” Hunter asked. Shawn didn’t look at him but cross his arms. “Pretty much.” Shawn nodded.  
~~  
Vonnie heard noises and walk to the noise, noticing Goldberg training. “Billy,” Vonnie said, saying his nickname, “What are you doing?” Goldberg stopped training and look at Vonnie. “Practicing.” He told, putting his fists on his hips. “Really? Can I come in?” Vonnie asked. “Do you want to smell like sweat?” Goldberg asked. Vonnie shakes her head and sat down against the wall. Goldberg continued training while talking to her. “Do you remember the names or looks of your parents?” He asked, punching and kicking the punching bag. Vonnie gave out a slight pause before answering. “Strawberry blonde hair. Blue eyes…” She described. She was secretly describing Shawn. “Hm, must have a nice looking parent.” Goldberg chuckled, his Oklahoma accent coming on. They are in Oklahoma, anyway. “I’m adopted,” Vonnie said. Goldberg paused his training and looked at Vonnie. “Really?! You know your biological parent?” He asked. Nothing came out of Vonnie’s mouth. Negative.  
“Vonnie, do you want to go with me to visit a few people?” Goldberg asked, catching his breath. Vonnie stood up and nodded. “Alright… Shit. I don’t have any clothes for you. Hold on.” He said, walking out and going to his bedroom. He grabbed a baggy, black shirt and small, tight blue shorts. As he walks out, he jumped as Vonnie was in front of him. “Holy fu- Here’s your clothing.” He said, giving Vonnie ‘her’ clothes.  
~~  
At Kansas, where the next WCW will take place, Bill and Vonnie walk inside the restaurant. Bill looked around and noticed Dallas Page, Steve (Sting), Kevin, and Scott. The two walked to the table and sat down, greeted with ‘Hey’s. “Hey, guys.” Bill smiled, giving Vonnie her menu. Kevin noticed Vonnie and was shocked. “What the- You have a kid, Bill? Who’s the girl?” He asked, pointing at Vonnie. Vonnie pulled out sunglasses Bill given her and put them on. Kevin then faced to Scott and whispered something to him, which Scott agreed. “She’s my daughter.” Bill lied, knowing Vonnie can handle it.  
“No wonder,” Dallas piped in, “She’s quiet, just like you.” He laughed. The wrestlers, besides Vonnie, Bill, and maybe Steve, laughed at the joke. Dallas caught their serious expression and made another joke. Even though Kevin laughed, he noticed something about Vonnie. She looks like a person he used to work with.  
“So, she said ‘Yes’ and then slap me. What a dumb bitch!” Scott exclaimed. Goldie and Vonnie didn’t find the humorous appeal so only Goldberg forced a chuckle. Vonnie messes with her spinach dip with the chips. “So, little one, what’s your name?” Steve asked, touching Vonnie’s arm. His hand, along with her arm, were so cold. “Vonnie,” Vonnie muttered, not looking at Steve. “Pretty name. I never knew William has a daughter.” Steve gasped. “William?” Vonnie repeated, questioning. “William is his real name,” Steve said.  
Vonnie looks down, not wanting to look at anyone, a bit aware of the danger she’s putting herself through. Everyone. “Hey, yo..” Scott uttered. He gained the girl’s attention. “Your name Vonnie, right?” He asked, raising a brow. “Yes.” Vonnie nodded. “Did not know you’re his daughter. Goldberg winning impress you, huh?” He asked, chuckling. Dallas, Goldie, and Steve were out for a drink. “I guess…,” Vonnie shrugged, “His existence impress me.” She muttered. “Ha! Such words for a 5-year-old.” Kevin barged. “I’m not 5,” Vonnie said, her voice hissing. Her worst memories came when she was 5 years old. “Then, how old are you?” Kevin asked. “I don’t know… I’ve never keep track.” Vonnie shrugged. “Hahaha. How the hell you don’t know how old you are? And you’re saying you’re 5!” Kevin laughed. Vonnie was humiliated but inside, raging. She would yell but they would know. “I’m either 11 or 12,” Vonnie muttered. Goldberg came back and was asked, by Scott, how old is Vonnie. “10,” Goldberg answered. All she can do is a snarl.  
~~  
Bret was walking to the owner of WWE/F- Vince McMahon’s office. He was smirking as he walks down the hall. He remembers when Shawn put the Sharpshooter on him and the bell ring. The poor man didn’t even submit. He noticed Vince applauding Shawn and wanted security to walk him down to backstage with the title. He was going to make both lives, mainly Shawn, living hell as he knocked on Vince’s door and the door quickly open. “Hello?” Vince asked, looking around before seeing Bret. “Oh, hi, Bret.” Poor, old man doesn’t even know what’s going to hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this story on Wattpad or Fanfiction.net, it's still me.


End file.
